The Decisive Quest
by DaBees111
Summary: An evil corporation has found a way to generate a new power source and doesn't care who they hurt to get it. All they care about is taking over the world. What happens when that source decides to fight back. OC, contains violence/language
1. Chapter 1

Sup y'all. This came to me while watching the show and had to write it. It's OC heavy but I'm going to try to integrate the original characters as well. Theres a lot of language and violence so if ya don't like any of that, back out now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, 'nuff said.

Break away from everybody  
>Break away from everything<br>If you can't stand the way this place is  
>Take yourself to higher places<p>

Break- Three Days Grace

Deep inside the Viridian Forest, two trainers are facing off against each other. The battle has waged on for a few minutes so far, both trainers already using two pokémon each, both having been knocked out already. It's down to both their last pokémon for the win.

"Pikachu! Thunder shock!" The young man from Pallet Town orders.

"PIKAAAA-CHUUUUUU!" the electric mouse yells out as electricity shrouds his body, originating from his cheeks. The electricity leaves his body and lands a powerful strike on his opponents Butterfree, causing in to fall to the ground and faint.

"…free…" was the last thing it said before it passed out.

"Butterfree! Return," its trainer said as its body was turned into a red beam of light and was sucked into the poke ball.

"Haha, Pikachu you did it! Nice job," the trainer from Pallet Town exclaimed wrapping his pokémon up in a hug. He was answered with a "Pika pika".

"Good battle, Ash. You're a great trainer, I hope to be as good as you one day," the bug trainer said, walking over to shake Ash's hand.

"I'm sure you will be. You just got to keep training and you'll get there, Timmy," Ash replies, shaking Timmy's hand in return.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light deeper in the woods, drawing both trainers attention.

"Huh? What's that?" Ash asks.

"Pikaaa…" Pikachu says, standing on Ash's shoulder.

They approach where the lights came from to investigate what had caused the light, since it didn't look like any kind of attack they've seen before.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Timmy calls out. As if on cue, Timmy's head snaps back with blood spattering onto the trees behind them, his body falling limply to the ground.

"HAW! TIMMY! WHAT THE-"Ash was cut off by two sudden jolts to his chest. He falls to the ground too, right next to Timmy.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu exclaims from his side, shaking his arm.

"Pikachu… run… get… help," Ash says weakly, and then passes out from shock.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu exclaims, again shaking his arm, tears welling up in its eyes. Upon not getting any response, he let out one last weak "chuuu…," then took off into the woods.

He scurried through the woods looking for anyone who could help, seeing Ratatas and Pidgeys scurrying in every direction, obviously spooked by the same thing that got his trainer, his best friend. After a few more seconds of running, Pikachu came upon a man walking through the woods. He was a little weary of this guy because he was wearing clothing he'd never seen before and was carrying some kind of metal object with smoke coming out of the end.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed, figuring this guy was the only person who could help him right now. The man turned and saw Pikachu standing off to one side of the road. He raised the metal object up so that it was pointing in Pikachu's direction and was ensued by a flash and a loud bang. The bullet whizzed past Pikachu, narrowly missing, but the Caterpie that was scurrying behind him, trying to get into the bushes wasn't so lucky, as the bullet connected with its skull.

Pikachu turned and watched as the Caterpie fell limp to the ground then turned back to the man, who was placing a piece of metal into the handle of his weapon. Before the man had a chance to take aim at Pikachu again, he scurried off the other way down the road. Pikachu was weaving either way on the road, changing directions at unimaginable speeds, as the bullets made contact with the ground by his sides.

He kept running down the road, with the man following and bullets just nearly missing him and short breaks in between each series. Eventually the shots became fewer and fewer as Pikachu opened up a lot of ground between them, being a much faster runner, and he came upon a weird spot of floating light, similar colors to what they saw earlier.

He cautiously approached it, and kicked a rock at it, noticing it didn't fall on the other side of the light. He heard more of the bangs from the man's weapon getting louder and closer, and decided his only way of getting away from him and finding help for his fallen trainer was to go through this weird light. Pikachu dove into it and felt himself get sucked and stretched as he was pulled through a vortex into god knows where…

Jackson's P.O.V.

My mission is simple. Go through and clear out a portion of a forest for my superiors to come through and set up a base for future operations. They gave me an SMG and a pistol with plenty of spare clips. I had the element of surprise, and wasn't expecting much resistance, but the fact that we didn't know how this world would react, we weren't taking any chances.

I've been working for Omega team for five months and was part of a four man team. We were assigned separate isolated locations in this world, with plans to set up bases and harbor power that is unavailable in our world, and use it to do whatever we want. Omega Corporation is a classified unit within the United States military that specializes in arms development. Our scientists were working on a way to infiltrate enemy bases when they accidentally stumbled on a way to access separate universes, but the only one they were able to open successfully is the world of Pokémon.

So now I've got my access shard, which is diamond rod about ten inches long with a two inch diameter. With a swipe through the air, my portal opens with a flash of bright lights. I click the safety off of my weapons and ready them as I step through the portal.

As soon as I'm through, I start firing the SMG off at any pokémon I see in my immediate vicinity. As the last one falls, my gun clicks empty. I start moving as I reload, picking them off as I go. The further I move, I notice there's a lot more coming out of the woods and start firing off more shots quicker.

"God dammit, a jam," I curse as the SMG stops firing. I throw the now useless weapon, to the ground and take out my silenced pistol and start taking them out in quick succession.

Then from the woods off to my right I hear a boy call out, "Hello! Is anyone there?"

I turn and see two boys standing there investigating the area. I take the first one out with a perfect headshot, killing him instantly, then hit the second in the chest and add another shot for good measure. Satisfied that they're dead, I continue on down the road, clearing out all the pokémon I come across.

As I'm moving down the road, I hear a frantic "PIKA!" from behind me. I turn and fire, my gun clicking empty. I missed the oversized rodent standing a couple yards away from me but scored a headshot on some fuck ugly mutated caterpillar that was unlucky enough to be standing behind it.

As I went to unload, the rat took off running down the road. I snarl a "Fuck," under my breath and take off after it, firing but to no avail. This thing had unbelievable speed and was weaving back and forth dodging my shots. I chased it down the road, getting closer and closer to where my portal was, but it was losing me, and fast.

Finally, the portal came into view, and so did the rat. It was standing by the portal, studying it. It took one look back at me, then jumped through.

"FUCK!" I curse out, then grab my radio. "King Omega, this is Private Jackson, I have a Code Red, one got through my portal. I repeat, Code Red, one got through my portal, over."

"_Copy that Jackson, we have a unit moving in on your jump point, they'll cover it, continue with your mission, over." _The radio crackled back.

"Copy, over."

Just then, I got knocked down to the ground by a powerful spray of water. I turned in the direction it came from and saw a turtle shooting it from its mouth. I went to fire my pistol at it, but a large bird swiped down and knocked it from my hands.

"SHIT!" I screamed, then ran off in the other direction for cover. The bird wasn't able to attack me now, due to the canopy of the forest above me, but the water kept getting shot at me. I turned to check out where they were, and as I did, two vines wrapped around my body and pulled me to the ground. And as they started pulling me back to where they came from, I let out a final breath as I cracked the cyanide capsule I had in my cheek if the mission were to be a failure, and my world went black.

My P.O.V

I was standing in the aisle of the overcrowded bus, on my way back to campus from my class downtown. I had Paramore's 'Misery Business' playing on my iPod and was just trying to keep myself from falling asleep standing in the cramped space. '_I really need to stop playing Pokémon so late and get more sleep, or at least start studying more, ugh.'_

We eventually got back to the main campus, and I got off a stop early to escape the throng of people surrounding me on all sides, causing plenty of unappealing scents, ranging from bo to perfume, to cross my senses, giving me a nauseous feeling. Anyways, to get back to my dorm, I had to walk about a mile through a small forest. It was a warm day for a Michigan winter so I was out with just a pair of dark blue jeans, a black and gray long sleeve Nike undershirt, a black Nike jacket with white stripes down the sleeves and sides, and a White Sox ski cap.

It took me about twenty minutes to get through the woods and to my dorm room. I walked through the door and saw my roommate, Matt, was still in bed.

"Dude c'mon. It's been a month since you two broke up, grow a pair and get up man," I say. He and his girlfriend had been dating for a year and a half, but went to different colleges on opposite sides of the state. They were going to try the long distance relationship, but it wasn't working out for them too well. And the fact that he found out she was cheating on him (with another girl) at her school didn't do them any favors either.

"You don't get it, I was in love with her," was all he said in return, without a single movement.

I waited a second cause I thought he was gonna add something about the lesbian part, but since he didn't, I got to put some input in, "Really? I was in love with a girl back home in Chicago. You know what happened? She broke up with me, over a text, twice. And I find out that both times the day after she's already off with another guy, giving herself away. Why I went back to her the second time I do not know, but what you're going through, I think I have a pretty good idea. Now c'mon, get up, and at least get something to eat."

"You didn't turn your girlfriend into a lesbian," he said weakly, still facing the wall.

"Why the hell does that even matter Matt?"

"WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER? She left me and went with another girl. How do you think that makes me feel as a man? I'm so bad at being a boyfriend that it causes women to go after other women. It's demasculating."

"You don't know that. Maybe she was always a lesbian and found who she was meant to be with at her school, and staying with you would just end up hurting you. Now grow up Matt, you'll get over it but you can't just lock yourself up in your room all the time."

"Just get the fuck out of here, Jacoby. Leave me alone."

Realizing that either I cracked him and got a point through his head, or that I just made things worse for him and overstayed my welcome, I dropped my backpack on the futon and took my opportunity to leave.

"Alright, whatever, I'm'a get something to eat and hang out with a couple friends. Prob won't be back 'til late, I'll try not to make too much noise when I get back. Peace." And with that, I was out the door.

Well, I went to the cafeteria and had a slice of pizza (and even though it was nowhere near as good as Chicago style pizza I grew up with, it was still pretty good) and mountain dew. The few friends I had at school had already left campus for the weekend or where holed up in the room sulking over their now ex-girlfriend, so I decided to take a walk through the arboretum the school had on campus.

I got into the woods part in the back, noticing how dark it had gotten. I checked my phone seeing that it was only 6:14 and realized that I wasn't going to going back to the room late. But instead of heading back now, I wiped the small amount of snow that got through the canopy of the trees and had settled on the bench and sat down for a little while to take in the peacefulness the woods had to offer.

I had been sitting on the bench for about a half hour when a bustling in the bushes drew my attention. I stared at the spot for a few minutes, but the bustling stopped and nothing game out. Something else took my attention though. There was a flash of lightning off to my 10 o'clock, deeper in the woods.

"What the hell was that? It ain't storming, why would there be lightning?" I ask myself. "Hm, probably noth-"I was cut off by another flash of lightning in the same place. "Now that's fucked up, lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice. Something ain't right here."

I got up off the bench and started off towards the ravine. I looked down to the pit of the ravine at the stream. The lightning flashed again off to my left across the ravine.

I climbed down, using the trunks of trees to keep myself from losing my balance and rolling all the way down. Once I got to the bottom, I stepped on the rocks in the stream to get across to the other side of the stream, and then climbed back up to the top of the ravine, grabbing more trunks for leverage.

I took one last look for where the lightning was coming from and headed off in that direction. It was getting really dark, making navigation through forest really tough, branches slapping you in the face and trunks coming out of nowhere.

As I approached the site of where the lightning was coming from, the scene I saw was something that seemed totally and completely impossible, yet it was standing right in front of me. Growing up, Pokémon was my favorite TV show and Pikachu was my favorite one, but for one to be in the real world? There's no way that could happen. But it was, and it was standing ten feet away from me. The bright yellow fur, red spots on the cheeks, long pointed ears with black tips and the lightning bolt shaped tail, yeah, it was a real pokémon, in the real world.

"What the hell?" I say, causing it take its attention away from the owl that was apparently attacking it thinking it was food.

"Pika?" Pikachu responded to my intrusion, proving my earlier assumptions to be true. While the Pikachu was looking at me, the owl tackled him to the ground and started pecking at him, flapping its wings trying to take it away.

I ran over and grabbed the owl's body and yanked it off of the Pikachu, throwing it off to the side. "Get the hell outta here."

The owl turned its attention back to Pikachu and flew at him again; only to be met by a sudden shock of electricity as Pikachu was able to get a thunder shock off, killing the owl instantly.

I stood in awe as I took in the fact that there was a real pokémon standing just feet away from me and had just killed an owl.

Pikachu just stood there staring at me, and I was just staring back, with so many questions going through my mind. _What's going on here? How did Pikachu get here? Isn't he a cartoon? And why hasn't he tried to run away yet?_

Pikachu perked his head after that last question went through my head. "Pika?"

A.N.- So theres chapter one. Review, let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. No flames or trolls. If you have a personal problem with anything in this, PM me and we'll talk it out like adults and get to see each others point of view, putting up hate reviews isn't going to get anyone anywhere.

-Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or anything to do with it

All I want is a place to call my own,  
>and mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone<br>Whoa  
>You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low.<br>Keep your hopes up high and your head down low

All I Want- A Day to Remember

_Pikachu perked his head after that last question went through my head. "Pika?"_

I cleared my mind of what I was thinking, then asked the only question I could think of, "Pikachu, how did you get here?"

He crooked his head to the side then ran over to me. He tugged on my jeans leg, and then proceeded to run off into the forest, me taking the hint and following him. More questions started flooding my mind: _What the hell's going on? Where is he taking me?_

I was brought out of this train of thought by a helicopter search light shining down on me. I shielded my eyes and looked up, seeing three separate helicopters surrounding me from above. "What the fuck?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said from my side, in an attack position with electricity sparking around his body.

"You don't like them do you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Pikachu wasn't even given time to answer, as one of the passengers in the first chopper started firing an SMG down at me and Pikachu.

"What the fuck are they doing? Why are they shooting at us? Run Pikachu!" and with that, we took off in the same direction we were going before. We were weaving behind trees as we went trying to stay out of sight of the choppers, as all three started firing down at us as we ran.

The helicopter with the searchlight on me ducked off to a different position, causing its searchlight to lose its train on me, plunging the area into total darkness, with the exception of the aura of electricity coming from Pikachu's body. I wasn't able to see where I was running, just keeping my eyes on Pikachu's position, and wasn't able to see the cliff into another ravine in front of me.

The fall wasn't an overly dramatic one, maybe only 50 feet down a sloped hill, but the darkness and stumps to trees made it seem like I was falling for an hour. Finally I reached the bottom, luckily with nothing more than a couple of bruises and scratches, plus an insane headache.

Pikachu came bounding down beside me, using the stumps as jumping points and stopped to my side. "Pi pikachu."

"Next time, give a man a warning," I said while trying to get my composure back. Suddenly Pikachu started running off down the stream. "Hey, where are you going?"

He took a look back without stopping, "Pikachu."

"Ugh, damn, I really need to start going to the gym some more, this running's gonna be the death of me, if those assholes in the choppers don't get me first," I say to myself as I take off back after Pikachu.

He's well ahead of me, but I can still see him showing me the path to take as it's still near pitch black around us. The choppers still haven't been able to find us after falling down the ravine, but I can still hear them overhead, and they're getting closer.

Running down here is a lot harder, as the bottom of the ravine has a small stream of water flowing through it, no deeper than a few inches, but still deep enough for the mud to cause some resistance to lifting your feet out of the mud.

Suddenly, the area around me started lighting up, but not from the helicopters. Ahead I could see Pikachu standing next to some cloud like _thing_ floating in mid air, and it was slowly getting smaller.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, waving his arms frantically at it.

"What the hell is that? Do you want me to go into it?" I ask quizzically. Suddenly, I'm engulfed by a beam of light again, as a helicopter comes up over head.

"There he is, we found him," I could barely hear one of the back passengers shout into a radio over the rotors overhead.

Right after he said that, the other two choppers came into view at my sides, surrounding me. The supposive leader of this group called out to the other two, "Don't let him get to the portal!"

"PIKAAA-CHUUUUUU!" I look to my left and I bolt of lightning is coming off of Pikachu's body. It makes contact with the chopper on that side, and is followed by an explosion and a burst of heat shooting in all directions, knocking me to the ground. We were in luck, as some of the shrapnel of that chopper flew over to the one in the middle and broke its rotors, causing it to spin out of control and crash somewhere else off in the woods.

"God dammit, will someone kill that wretched creature? FIRE!" The same person from before called out from her helicopter to my right.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, pushing my leg and pointing to the now even smaller _portal_. Before they had the chance to fire, I was jumping head first into the unknown.

"Dammit! How the hell did we let them get away?" Lieutenant Byrd cursed to herself, and then called in her status. "Base, Fox Team One, mission failed, package escaped with dangerous eyes, 2 units down, 4 KIA, 4MIA, returning to base over."

"_Copy Fox Team One, return to base. RR unit on route, over."_

"Copy, out." Lieutenant Byrd replied, sitting back in her seat, going back over the mission in her head. '_Who the fuck is this kid? Boss is gonna shit when he hears about this, once the media finds out about us, Omega is fucked.'_

After I jumped into the portal, I got sucked through a tube of flashing lights and the sound of wind whipping past my ears. Then everything went black and I got shot out somewhere, landing straight on my face.

"Argh! That f- hurt!" I curse out, putting my hands to my face, not realizing that I got bleeped out at first. '_Oh, this place is different, it's animated, and there was a loud ass beeping sound when I said fuckin.' _"Hey wait, was I just censored? S- f- b- a-. Aw hell that's awesome, wish they had that back home."

Suddenly, I was stricken by a sudden shock, as Pikachu decided to shock, nothing lethal, but enough to get my attention. "Pika!"

"Hey what the hell was that for?" He gave me a stern look, with electricity sparking from his cheeks. "You don't like swearing do you? Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try to watch my mouth, but I can't promise it won't slip every now and then."

I was answered with a hesitant but curt "Pi."

"Now, what the f-, ahhhhh sorry, what did you bring me here for?" I ask, catching myself in time to save myself from another shock.

"PIKA!" Pikachu snaps his head up with concern at that question. He started pointing down the road, which I started taking as he wanted me to follow him. "Pi pikachu."

He took off down the road as I followed. The bodies of dead pokémon still littered the road, depicting what looked like an epic battle had taken place here not too long ago. '_How did this all happen? Was it the same people from before in the choppers? Why would _anyone_ want to do this?'_ Something laying in the grass off the side of the road caught my attention, snapping me back to whatever reality I was in.

"Huh? Pikachu hold up a second," I called out as I walked to where it was. Pikachu came up next to me as I crouched down. As soon as I put my hand on it I realized what it was. It was a P220 pistol. I reached down and pulled it out of the brush it fell into, and as soon as it came into view, Pikachu knocked it out of my hand with his tail.

"Pika pi!" He said sternly, sparks coming from his cheeks again.

"Pikachu, did someone fire this at you?" I ask concerned, having already seen the pokémon that littered the road.

"Chuuuu…," he said, obviously still scared from it.

"Alright, well, if the person who shot at you is still here, then it would be wise for me to have it for extra protection. Otherwise, he could pick it back up and use it against us," I reply, trying to be reasonable. I pick it back up, this time without Pikachu knocking it from my hand, and examine it. The barrel is slightly warm, meaning that it was fired, but not recently, maybe an hour or so ago. Then I pressed the clip release, counting just three shots left in the round. I reloaded the weapon, and then clicked the safety on to avoid shooting at someone innocent by accident.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out to get my attention, and then started waving his arms again.

"Right sorry, let's go," I say, and we take off down the road again. I kept the pistol in my right hand as we ran, ready to fire if needed. The body count of all the pokémon kept piling up as we went, and I could feel bile rising from my stomach at the scene. I didn't know how much longer I could run with the smell starting to get to me, thankfully, Pikachu stopped. He looked both directions through the woods, examining where he was then took off to the right. I took off right after him, hamstrings burning. Luckily, he didn't go too far into the woods. Then I noticed why, there were two bloody bodies lying in the grass.

I ran over to the first one, which was a kid with a net strapped to his back. I examined the him quickly, then noticed the hole in his forehead. "Crap, he's dead, headshot."

Pikachu was over at the other body, ears pulled down to the side of his head. "Pika pi…"

"Huh, is that Ash?" I say to no one, and then move over to examine him. He took two shots to the body, and the bleeding had slowed. I checked for a pulse next. "He's still alive. I've got a pulse. Faint, but its there. We need to get him to a hospital, now!"

"Pika?" Pikachu says, his mood lightened briefly from learning his master is still alive, then back down knowing how bad of a state he's in.

"Pikachu, which one of these is Pidgeot?" I ask pointing to the poke balls on Ash's belt. Pikachu looks at them for a second, then points to the second one.

I grab it off his belt and press the button. "I don't know how to do this but, Pidgeot go…?" After I threw the ball, there was a bright flash of light, and then Pidgeot form came into view.

"PIDGEOT!" It called out, and then noticed it wasn't his master who called him out of his ball, and started flapping his wings for a gust attack on me.

"Whoa, Pidgeot, hold on," I call out trying to calm it, with no effect. However, Pikachu called out to the bird and got it to calm down and listen to me. "Look, Ash is in bad shape. I need you to fly us to the nearest city so we can get him help. Can you do that?"

He looked at me for a second, thinking whether he could support all the weight or not, then nodded his head. "Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot lowered himself enough for me to get Ash onto his back then climb on myself and hold Ash in place. Pikachu climbed up my back and then jumped onto Ash's chest. "Pikachu, be careful you don't touch the wounds. They can become infected."

He looked at me with sorrow written all over his face, but nodded. "Pika…"

Pidgeot had a little trouble getting started, but once he got up in the air, he was able to fly okay. We were flying over the forest and I could see a city ahead in the direction Pidgeot was headed, so I knew we were going the right way. I looked down into the forest, looking for any signs of the shooter, but not seeing any muzzle flashes or anything so I figured he was gone, or killed.

Pidgeot entered the city, and after a couple blocks, I saw the red cross of a Pokémon Center and told Pidgeot to fly to there. He landed in front and lowered himself to the ground again so we could get Ash off easily. Pidgeot was panting so I pat him on a head to show my appreciation, and then got him back in the Poke Ball. After that, I pulled Ash up on my shoulders and carried him into the Pokémon Center, Pikachu hot on my tail.

"Nurse quick, I need your help!" I call to the nurse standing behind the counter.

"How may I help- Oh dear! What happened?" Nurse Joy says, running over to my, and a Chansey following right behind her with a stretcher.

"He took two pistol shots to the chest. There's still a pulse, but it's fading," I tell her all I know as I put him down on the stretcher, Pikachu jumping up on to stay with his trainer.

"Do you know who shot him?" Nurse Joy asks as she starts walking the stretcher down to the operation room.

"No, but I've got the gun. Found it in the bushes. Can you save him? I mean, no offense, but don't you only treat pokémon?"

"Emergency medicine is the same between humans and pokémon; it's all about sealing the wounds and stabilizing the patient. We can transfer him once we get that done. Call Officer Jenny, I'll let you know how he is when we're done. Pikachu, you stay with… who are you?"

'Oh shit, how do I explain this? I can't tell them I'm from a different dimension can I?' "Uh my names Jacoby."

"Right. Jacoby, call Officer Jenny and tell her to get down here right away. Pikachu, you stay here," Nurse Joy orders while placing Pikachu in my arms.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaims while trying to break from my grip to get to his master. Right as the doors are about to shut, he breaks free and goes on a mad dash to get there. However, he's not quite fast enough and slams head first into the locked door. "Chuuuu…"

I watched Pikachu stand unmoving by the door for a minute, just staring at it with its ears and tails dropped. After a few minutes of just watching Pikachu, I walked back to the lobby where I saw the phone when I walked in and called Officer Jenny.

After I hung up with her and she said she'd be here right away, I lie down on the benches, again watching Pikachu. He just stood in front of the operation door staring at the light, not moving at all, just waiting to hear if his masters alright. I thought about telling him to just lie down and relax, but I could tell that there was nothing I could say to get him away from that door.

A few minutes later Officer Jenny's motorcycle pulled up under the awning of the Pokémon Center and the automatic doors swooshed open. "Alright, what is going on here?"

A.N.- Alright, chapter 2s up, review, let me know what ya think.

Peace


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimers, dont own anything, yada yada yada**

Somewhere I can see the darkness rise Take me off to a place where I can hide From the demons in the sky

Darkness Rising- Circle II Circle

My P.O.V

"_Alright, what's going on here?"_

"Uhhhh…" Is all I can get out, caught off guard by her sudden demanding presence.

"You. You're the one who called. Tell me everything you know." She said, pointing at me as I was sitting up from my makeshift bed of lobby chairs.

"Alright, well I was minding my own business when Pikachu came up and found me. We was acting distressed and pointing back behind him so I figured he wanted me to follow him, so I did. He brought me to where Ash and the other kid were. So I flew Ash here on one of his pokémon, and now here we are." I reply calmly, giving her an overview all that I knew, leaving out the obvious part of where I came from.

"Other kid? What other kid?" Jenny asked, aggressively.

"Oh sh-, ah shoot. Yeah, um, he's dead. I found him with Ash. Checked for a pulse, couldn't find one. Pretty sure it was a clean headshot. Which reminds me, I found this in the bushes. I've been holding onto it for protection." I inform her of the other kid. As I pulled the pistol out of my back belt loop, I checked to make sure the safety was still on, then released the clip, and handed both over to Officer Jenny, being mindful of pointing the barrel down and away so I don't come off as a threat to her.

She examined the gun, and counted the rounds in the chamber, then looked up at me. "Your finger prints are going to be all over this. How do I know you're not the shooter?"

I gulped realizing she was right, then stutter out, "Well, uh, I, uh. Hm, uhhh, well if I was the shooter, would I have gone through all the trouble to get Ash here to save him, call the police to the location I'm at _and_ wait for you, then hand over the only weapon I had without even wiping my fingerprints off?"

"Well those are some good points, but I'm still gonna have to hold you as a suspect. But if you keep collaborating, I won't make you stay at the station in a holding cell. Now, can you take me back to where you found Ash at?"

"Uh yeah, sure. No problem," I reply standing up, stretching out a few knots that accumulated in my back from lying on the benches.

"Is that your Pikachu over there?" She asked, pointing over towards Pikachu, still standing in front of the operating room door.

"Nah, that's Ash's. I guess I'm just watching him for now."

"Are you going to bring him with you?"

"Uh no, I think he's okay here. He's not really causing any problems, just waiting for Ash. He'll be fine here."

"Alright well, let's go then."

We walked out to Jenny's motorcycle. I climbed into the sidecar as she turned it on and started riding off into the forest.

As the bodies of the deceased pokémon started to show up, Jenny decided to start up conversation to distract her from the gruesomeness of the scene. "So…"

"Jacoby." I fill in for her, having forgotten to give her my name earlier.

"Right, Jacoby. So, do you have any pokémon?"

"Nah, never had the opportunity to catch one," _Maybe because I live in world where pokémon don't exist_.

"Well that explains why you were holding onto the pistol for protection."

"Yeah. The clearing is right up there on the left."

Jenny pulled up next to where I pointed, and we both entered the forest, me leading the way. We came up to where the other kid's body was laying and Jenny walked up to examine him.

"_Oh god…"_ I heard Jenny mumble under her breath.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. Timmy Walters. His mother works at the bakery in town. She always offers us free food for the people we bring in and the pokémon that we find that got abandoned."

"She sounds like a nice woman."

Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes behind us. Jenny pulls out her poke ball and threw it towards the bushes. "Growlithe, come on out."

There was a flash of white light, and then formed an orange and black dog. "Rrrraugh!"

"Growlithe, go find out what's in those bushes."

"Rrrraugh!" And with that, Growlithe jumped into the bushes. After a few minutes, we heard Growlithe barking and we ran in after him.

"Growlithe, what did you find?" Jenny said, as she came into the clearing Growlithe was at. He was standing in front of a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur, and at his feet was another body.

I was the first to get to this body and crouched down to investigate it. It was a guy, maybe late 20's early 30's; wearing what looked like a black army uniform. "No pulse, he's dead. There doesn't look like there was any physical damage to this guy. His lips are blue though and his skin is starting to lose a little color, poison maybe."

Jenny turned to the pokémon standing behind Growlithe and addressed them, "Did you two do anything to hurt this man?"

They shook their heads no violently and Squirtle waved his arms in front of his chest to emphasize his point. Then he shot a weak water gun at my shoulder just strong enough to jostle it, but not cause any kind of discomfort, and right after, Bulbasaur wrapped me up in his vines and gave a gentle pull before releasing me and withdrawing his vines.

Jenny took their hints, and then to clear it with them, said, "So what you're saying is that you tried to contain him, but he was dead when you got him?"

"Squirtle squirt," Squirtle confirmed, nodding his head.

I rolled the body over and saw a holster on his hip and a name badge on a breast pocket. I rubbed my finger across his lip and then smelled it to figure out if I was right about the poison suggestion. "Looks like 'Jackson' here is our shooter. He's got a holster and there are some spare clips for a bigger gun, SMG maybe, in his leg pocket. As far as his death, I'm sticking with the poison, I don't know what, but there is a hint of a smell on his lips, kinda like an almond or something like that."

"Alright, you keep an eye on this body, I'm gonna go over an call the coroner and stay by Timmy. I guess you're not technically a suspect anymore, at least not until we can find out if he's got any finger prints on the pistol you gave me."

"Yeah."

Jenny went back through the bushes to where Timmy's body was. Once she was out of sight, I went back to investigating Jackson's body for anything I could use. Mostly all I found was a radio in attached to his back belt loop and spare ammo. Then I looked in his breast pocket where his name badge was and found some weird crystal bar thing with a pointed tip. As I put my hand on it, I felt a small jolt of electricity surge through my spine and the crystal started shining at the tip. "Whoa…"

As I was looking at the crystal, I heard Officer Jenny call out, "Coroners on the way. He'll be here soon."

"Yeah!" I then turned my attention to the Squirtle and Bulbasaur who still haven't moved at all. "So are you Ash's pokémon?"

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur said, both of them putting on quizzical looks.

"Yeah, Ash. He got shot. He's at the Pokémon Center." After I said that, they both turned from confused to worried and started to cry softly. "Don't worry, Nurse Joy said that she could stabilize him so he should be okay, I guess I could take you down there, maybe you two can get Pikachu to relax."

They both walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. After a few minutes, Jenny led a man through the bushes to where we were.

"Here's the other body, Mark. Need help getting him on the stretcher?" Jenny asked, gesturing towards me.

"Oh yes please, officer. So…" he started to as he looked over towards me.

"Jacoby." I finished for him, introducing myself again.

"Right, Mark." He paused for a second so we could shake hands. "So Jacoby, Jenny here says you could smell some kind of poison on his lips?"

"Well that's what I think it is, might not be though, sir."

"Do you have any medical training? Because Jenny was telling me you were pretty calm about confirming statuses and checking pulses and what not."

"No sir. Just watched a lot of doctor shows and war movies on TV, kinda pick up on the basics from that."

"Please, just call me Mark. So, can you help me out with him?"

"Yeah, no problem."

We got Jackson's body into the ambulance and Mark took them over to the Coroner's office, and Jenny took me, Squirtle and Bulbasaur back to the police station so I could fill out a police report.

"I'm assuming those are Ash's pokémon?" Jenny asks, looking towards Squirtle and Bulbasaur who were sitting in the lobby.

"Uh yeah, I was just gonna bring them over to the Pokémon Center when I go back over there, might as well so Pikachu has some friends."

"Yeah, I was going to go check on his status later. So, you really don't have any pokémon?"

"No ma'am. Never had a chance to catch one."

"Here, come with me." She led me towards the back of the station. I could see the cells off to the left side, and the evidence closet on the right. She led me into a room between the two. The rooms were lined with poke balls, and there was a computer on a desk at the far wall. "We take in pokémon that get abandoned by their trainers, whether it's because they don't want them anymore, or because they just can't take care of them anymore for one reason or another. And others are the pokémon of the people who get arrested; they get them back upon their release, depending on the crime they commit."

"Good system, kinda like prison."

"Exactly like prison, only with lives instead of a watch. Anyways, we've had this Quilava for a few months now. His trainer couldn't afford to take care of him anymore, lost his job and had a family to take care of, so he left him here. I think you should take him for protection. He's pretty tame so there shouldn't be any problems with him, but you should try and get to know him before you try to battle or anything, he's still gotta get over his previous trainer."

"Really? I don't think I should."

"No really, you seem like a good kid. I have trust in you to take care of him." She said, holding the poke ball out for me to take.

"Alright, I guess," I said taking the ball.

I pressed the button and let him out. Once he was released from the light, the fire lit from the vents on his back. He took a second to look around the room and spotted Officer Jenny and went up to her. "Lava."

"Quilava, I'm giving you to this young man, he's going to take care of you now. I want you to take care of him to, protect him."

Quilava seemed to get what she was saying and nodded his head, before turning and walking towards me, "Lava."

I reached down and pet him on the head softly, "Hey Quilava, I'm Jacoby, I'm honored to be able to take care of you."

"Quilava," he said, apparently enjoying me petting him.

"Alright, I think we should head on over to the Pokémon Center now," Jenny says.

"Right," I respond, then point the ball at Quilava, "return." A red light shot out of the button and enveloped Quilava, then was sucked back up into the poke ball. The ball shrunk in my hand, and I put it in my jacket pocket.

We walked back into the lobby of the police station and I looked over to Squirtle and Bulbasaur, "Come on, we're going to the Pokémon Center."

Byrd's P.O.V

I was a nervous wreck walking down the hallway to the boss' office. It's not a good thing when the first thing you hear when you get back onto the base is that the boss wants to see you, definitely not a good thing.

When I walked into the office, I saw the boss was sitting in his chair, looking out the window behind his desk.

"Sit down, Byrd," he demanded in a calm voice. I took his command and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "I understand you let a witness escape into the vortex. Not to mention two choppers were crashed, which has already grabbed the attention of the area there."

_No point in trying to talk my way out of it, the evidence is there_. "Yes sir."

"This is not good. This isn't something we expect from an officer of your experience."

"Yes sir."

"Now, we've got to take control of that area in Michigan, should be a simple commandeering. You will be the ranking officer for this."

"Sir?"

"Already talked with the U.S. Military, they are going to aid us in setting up a base there. There's going to be a 'virus' outbreak at a _Grand Valley State_ there, near the jump spot. Lots of students caught it and died from the disease. Sad stuff, do you see where I'm going with this Lieutenant?"

"Kind of, sir. Can you explain it?"

"The jump spot was in a forest behind the school. You said that a witness was able to go through the vortex. That led me to believe he goes to school there, and after confirming with the lab about the video we got, we were able to confirm that a Mr. Jacoby Rowand does in fact go to school there. We already sent a couple undercover agents to his home in Chicago to watch the family in case he tries to make contact. You're job is to go and take over that campus in case he gets back through and goes there. We can't let news of our operations get leaked."

"Yes sir."

"Assemble a team. You're leaving Friday, 0600 hours."

"Yes sir."

**Review, let me know what ya think, peace**


	4. Chapter 4

Still kinda in filler chapter mode, actions coming, i promise, just gotta set everything up  
><strong>Standard Disclaimer<strong>: Don't own Pokemon and all that other stuff that goes after this

I got my toes in the water, ass in the sand  
>Not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand<br>Life is good today, life is good today

Toes- Zac Brown Band

"_Assemble a team. You're leaving Friday, 0600 hours."_

"_Yes sir." _

Byrd's P.O.V

I walked out of the boss' office and headed towards my room in the barracks to get some rest. As I was walking down the hall that led there, my best friend from basic training came out of his room. John Bryant was a Sergeant Major in the army before we both got recruited to Omega Corps along with me just a year ago. Since we've been here, he has been my next in command and has obediently followed all my orders, without any sign of jealousy or envy of me being the ranking officer, even though he outranked me in the Army.

That probably shouldn't surprise me, though; we've always done all we could to benefit each other, even back when we were just in basic training for the Army. We came from similar backgrounds, with both our fathers leaving the family when we were young, and ever since we both have done all we could to help our mothers make it through, even sacrificing everything by joining the army.

"Yo Jan, how ya doin'? Heard you had a rough mission tonight," John said as he saw me coming down the hall. We never did call each other 'sir' or 'ma'am', but that didn't mean I couldn't rip him a little for it.

"It's Lieutenant Byrd, Sergeant," I reply with the straightest face I could hold up, but could feel slipping.

"Yes _ma'am_," John says, with a hint of a laugh in his voice, "but seriously, are you okay?"

"I will be, just need to get some rest."

"Heard about the mission the boss has in mind for you."

"Yeah, hopefully this will be easy." I tried my best to hide the sorrow in my voice. Coming to Omega Corp, I had no idea what kind of work I'd be doing, but even after a year, it never got any easier. All the sins I've made and lives I've changed for the worse, but there was no way out, the boss would not allow it. He'd hunt you down and hurt anyone and everyone close to you just so his image would not be ruined and his business to stay afloat.

John knew what I was thinking, no matter how well I hid my emotions, and he reached out and rubbed my arm in a soothing way, "You know I'm going with you right? You're not going to have to deal with this alone."

"Yeah, I figured as much. We'll make the team tomorrow. I really need to get some sleep. Good night John." And with that I headed down the hall to where my room was. I heard him call out good night behind me and simply acknowledged with a wave of my hand.

Once I reached my room and locked the door, I walked straight to my bed and just collapsed into it, not even bothering to change out of my black dungarees.

My P.O.V

Jenny drove us back to the Pokémon Center on her motorcycle. Because of the extra passengers, I had to ride on the back of the bike while Squirtle and Bulbasaur rode in the side car. As we were riding, I had to laugh internally thinking about how much Brock would kill to be in the situation I was holding onto Officer Jenny. Dude could never get a break with the ladies.

We got to the Pokémon Center and as we walked in, I noticed Pikachu was no longer where we left him.

"Oh, you're back," Nurse Joy says looking up from the paperwork she was filling out at the desk. "We stabilized Ash and moved him into the ICU. We're monitoring his condition here tonight and if nothing changes, for the worst that is, we're going to transfer him tomorrow."

"Oh thank god there's some good news to come out of all this," Officer Jenny sighed out, her voice dripping with sadness. "The Walters boy got the worst of this. It's gonna take a while for his mother to get over this."

"Oh my, Timmy got shot too?" Nurse Joy wasn't around to hear that anyone else was injured so she obviously was oblivious to that fact.

"Yeah, he didn't make it. Got shot in the head, at least he went fast without any pain," Jenny said, looking down. Both women shared the same feeling of demise and empathy about what had happened and I didn't want to do anything to break the silence, so I just stayed off to the side respecting their silence.

After a few moments of silence, Jenny decided to speak first, "We found a couple of Ash's pokémon out in the forest. Could you take us back to him?"

"Certainly, follow me." And with that, Jenny led us back through the doors that led to the operation room.

We came to a room with a light on and an open door. "Right in here. Pikachu has been lying in bed with him ever since I brought him out of the O.R."

"Squiiiiirtllle…"

"Bulllba…" Bulbasaur and Squirtle both walked up to Ash's bed and leaned over their sedated master with forlorn looks on their faces.

"Pi?" Pikachu finally snaps out of his slumber at the presence of others in the room, then noticed his friends had joined them and gave a small wave. "Pi pikachu."

"Ash is still under the effects of the anesthesia and probably won't wake up for another couple of hours," Nurse Joy informed.

"Alright, well I've got to back to the station. Call me if anything changes. Jacoby, are you okay to stay here for the night?" Jenny asks, turning to address me.

"Uh, yeah sure, no problem. Is that okay, ma'am?" I ask turning towards Nurse Joy.

"Certainly. However, there aren't any single rooms left but there is an open bed in a double, if you don't mind having a roommate for the night, you can stay in that room."

"Well good night, I'll be here tomorrow morning to check on Ash. Bye!" Officer Jenny called out as she headed towards the front door.

"Good night."

"I'll see you tomorrow Jen." Nurse Joy says informally, then turns towards me again. "I guess Squirtle and Bulbasaur will be staying in here with Ash and Pikachu. Why don't you follow me up to the front so I can get you your key."

"Is this gonna cost me any money?"

"Normally we charge a small fee, but because of everything you've gone through and done to help save Ash's life, tonight is on the house, as well as dinner if you like."

"Oh yes, please. Thank you."

"It's no big deal. Here's your key," I take the key she held out to me and then followed her off to the door opposite the O.R. "Now, this door leads to the diner and on the other side is where the rooms are. Your room is 2C, take a left when you go down the hallway and you'll find it easily."

"Thank you ma'am, and if anything changes with Ash, would you come and get me?" I ask, generally concerned about him. I had lost a good friend of mine to gun violence when I was a freshman in high school, and although Ash's accident was not in any way similar, a gunshot wound is still a gunshot wound.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll send someone back to get you if anything changes. Good night."

"Good night." I reply, and after she leaves the diner, I turn around and see that it was empty of all patrons.

I remembered Quilava was still in his poke ball and let him out. "Lava." He said shaking his head and looking around, trying to shake off the effects of the ball.

"Oh don't tell me you don't like being inside your ball," I say with a slight chuckle, knowing full well that that happens having watched the show a lot as a kid. "Fine, but there will be times that you have to be inside it, but I guess I'll let you stay out most of the time."

He looked up with his red eyes as if contemplating that offer, then shook his head and sort of looked like he smile, "Quilaaava."

After that, I walked over to counter to see if anyone was there. "Hello? Anyone back there?"

"'ey. What can oi chucker for yer?" A man with a thick Irish accent said coming into view. Dude was huge, well over six feet and had to weigh close to 250.

"Excuse me?" I reply not understanding his accent.

"Yisser order lad," This time it was much easier to understand what he was saying.

"Oh right, um, let me get a bacon cheeseburger and water. And I guess whatever is good for Quilava here."

"Roi, dat 'ill be $10. Let me get yisser key."

"Huh?"

"Yisser key acts as 'oy yer pay. Mayle costs go into yisser bill whaen yer check out."

"Oh alright, cool," I say as I hand him my key.

He swiped it and handed the key back and moved back towards the kitchen. "Go ahead an' take a sate. It'll be roi up, lad."

Nodding, I moved back towards one of the booths by the windows, Quilava jumping up onto the bench then to the table. I took out the crystal shard I still had in my pocket and investigated it while I waited. That similar glow came out of the tip and the electricity surged through my spine as I turned it back and forth. Quilava leaned in closer to examine it as well and I could see the interest in his eyes.

The sound of a tray snapped me out of my trance as the Irishman put the food on the table, "What's dat you've got dare? Looks valuable."

"Huh, oh, I'm not sure. Found it in the woods on my way here. Just pocketed it I guess. Food looks good," I try turning the conversation away from the crystal, stashing it back in my pocket.

"Dat looks loike a gran' find. Keep yisser eye on dat, someone might try ter knuk somethin' loike dat. Nigh oi gotta go clean de kitchen for de mornin', gran noight lad," he says headed back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, good night, sir," then turn to the burger in front of me as Quilava heads to the bowls containing the pokémon food. After we finished, I put the tray with the dishes onto belt leading back into the kitchen, then headed off towards the hall that Joy instructed me to take. I found my door and climbed up my back, something I've always wondered what it'd be like to do. As I went to swipe the key, I heard laughter behind the door.

After the door slid open, the occupant looked over to me, and then stood for introduction. "Hi, I'm Sammi."

A/N: There's chapter 4, thanks for reading, review  
>Peace, Bees<p> 


End file.
